Her First Wedded Birthday
by Just Maritza
Summary: It’s Michaela’s first wedded birthday and Sully is a no show to her small dinner celebration gathering, and she is worried. Circumstances are preventing him from getting home on time, and he is frustrated and beat. Will Sully finally make it home to give


"**Her First Wedded Birthday"**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**February, 2008**

_It's Michaela's first wedded birthday and Sully is a no show to her small dinner celebration gathering, and she is worried. Circumstances are preventing him from getting home on time, and he is frustrated and beat. Will Sully finally make it home to give her his gift?_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. They belong to CBS and it's creator Beth Sullivan._

* * *

It had been a long, tiring and frustrating day for Sully, on his way home on foot, and it was cold as well. The work he was contracted to do took longer than anticipated. He would have gotten home earlier as he'd promised his wife had his horse not been spooked, throwing him off, and disappearing on ahead of him. Under a heavy shower, he continued on with a little less than an hour away before he could reach home. He could have taken shelter anywhere, but it was Michaela's birthday and he didn't want to disappoint her. His leg had been throbbing from the fall, but he continued on and it wasn't as bad. Unfortunately, he lost the gift he sacrificed hours on, down a cliff; a picture frame for their photo by Daniel Watkins - taken on the first day he had begun to open up his heart to the possibilities of being with an incredible woman for the rest of his life. He had taken it along to finish working on it during his break. Sully would have gone down with it had he not grabbed onto some thick roots stemming about the ground thereby scrapping his leg against the jagged rocks. Luckily, his buckskins pants suffered most of the damage. He was lucky to have gotten out of there alive with only cuts and scratches as well as some bruises. All he wanted to do was to get home to a hearty meal, a hot bath and warm bed; and into the waiting arms of his lovely wife. He was already late from finishing his work before his unfortunate accident. So it was likely by the time he got home everyone would be asleep, her cake already half eaten leaving Michaela to have celebrated her birthday without her husband.

* * *

Michaela stood by the window watching for any signs of Sully coming home. He was pretty good at getting home regularly with the occasional hour or so late, but today he was almost five hours late. It was now close to midnight, and the children had long gone off to bed. She was worried. Perhaps he's had an accident and was lying around hurt and unconscious in the rainstorm. She dismissed the idea. It was nearing the close of her birthday having had celebrated with a few friends and her children over dinner, but she was sadden that she didn't get to celebrate it with her husband of almost a year. Michaela sighed trying not to let her imagination get the best of her as worry kept gnawing at her. Tempted to go out herself in search of him, she squinted her eyes scanning across to the barn, when suddenly she heard loud movements of logs falling and saw someone steadily lurking peering inside the barn_. Sully?_ she thought immediately, but there was no horse and why was he lurking around appearing staggered? Perhaps a vagabond was in search of shelter out of the rain. Whoever it was appeared to be struggling, maybe hurt, and against her better judgment, it was her duty to help the ill or injured. Therefore, she went for the rifle over the fire place, forgoing to enter a couple of bullets as she set out to investigate. Regret washed over her with Wolf's absence now that she needed him for moments such as thisIt was for these unexpected moments that Sully had purposely left Wolf behind to help protect her. Instead, she had permitted him to accompany Cloud Dancing back to the reservation after the birthday dinner celebration. She didn't think it would be a problem since Sully was expected home.

Because it was nearly pitch black with the moon and stars overcast, she was unable to identify the stranger. Finally reaching near the individual, she called out over the howling winds, asking his identity and if he needed help. He hunched motionless for a while without a response and thinking he might be pulling out his own weapon, she reached out her rifle to him first to gain his attention.

* * *

Sully had limped heavily over to the barn to check whether his horse had come home, but it didn't. The animals, too tired, didn't even notice him. Then he dragged himself over to the side of the house, knocking down some logs noisily. However, just before he reached there as he bent to catch his breath, he felt the end of what felt like a rifle jabbed into his back and then heard the caulking of the trigger. Sully not wanting to take a chance managed to maneuver himself in taking charge of the riffle and was about to flip the intruder when he felt a particularly sensitive area of his body being kneed in and down to his knees he went with a whimper, along with a couple of choice words before recognizing his wife's voice.

Regretfully distressed upon hearing Sully's voice, Michaela gasped dropping to her knees reaching out to him as he continued to groan in pain.

"You trying to kill me for coming home late," he grunted out holding his sensitive area. "How could you just sneak up without announcing yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you…You didn't hear me over the winds, so I tried to get your attention by poking you. I'm so sorry."

"I could have hurt you…both of you…how could you just…? _Ughhh!_" He bent down some more in pain as well at the horror of what he could have done to both she and their unborn baby

"Sully, I'm sorry…I've hurt you - let me help you," concern edged over her facial expression. "What happ…?"

"Don't touch me," he growled shoving her hand away from the coursing pain and cutting her short.

Michaela was taken aback. She went to assist him up anyway when he again snapped back.

"Leave me be. Don't be fussing over me."

Michaela appalled, ran into the house abandoning him there while she prepared the necessary items to help her husband. _If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he'd been drinking,_ thought she, for he's never spoken that strongly to her before, the reason to possibly explain his abrupt and awkward behavior. _Oh my, what could have happened to him out there to be staggering and coming out so terse with me._

* * *

After she placed the pot of water to boil for his bath, she peaked through the window to see that he wasn't just staying out there, and saw him struggling to get himself up then staggered over to the porch. Relieved, she gathered some medical supplies, fresh water, and a piece of her birthday cake up to their bedroom. After some moments of berating herself for being upset at his outbursts, she wondered what happened to him. Not bothering to light the lamp, she prepared to change out of her wet clothing while waiting for him to enter or hear for any sign of his needing her help.

* * *

It was a good few minutes before he finally showed up partly striped of his jacket, shirt and boots. He looked a mess, Michaela noticed while changing behind the screen as soon as he lit up a lamp. His hair was soaked; mud appeared to be caked on his open buckskin pants and she noticed a large tear down the pants of his left leg. Slightly hunched he limped favoring that leg. She realized she had hurt him right where it hurts the most adding to what appeared to be other injuries he may had already endured. She felt bad for him. He had to let her exam him, but before she was able to he left the room just as quickly having retrieved a fresh nightshirt from his drawer.

Michaela sat down on the bed freshly changed into a nightgown, wiped away a stray tear of frustration, then waited some moments before she got up to investigate what happened to him. Peering through the partly open curtain in the back of the kitchen where they have their tub, she felt grateful to see him able to move about more easily. He didn't appear too hurt as she observed him stripping further off the rest of his soiled buckskins and his one piece long johns. She was glad she left the tub ready for his use when he got home so that all he had to do was to add the hot water already boiling into the cold water-filled tub to make it lukewarm.

Despite feeling remorse at what just happened outside, and concern about his injury, she happily mused over his well toned physic, amazed that it was all hers to enjoy. He hobbled around in the buff, gathering the bar of soap, hair brush and a towel from a cupboard; he poured the hot water, and prepared to enter the tub. All mixed feelings subsided as she thought of him finally coming to bed and just simply holding him. She wanted to go over and help sooth away whatever trouble he had today. As quiet as a mouse she tiptoed over to him, placing a hand over his shoulders. Without turning around, he placed his hand over hers.

"Sully?" she softly asked, the need to show him how happy she was that he's safely home was overwhelming her.

"I'm sorry about out there, but I need some time to myself, please."

"You're hurt." she said, trying to open up communication with him.

"Nothing I can't take care of myself. Please, just…"

"Alright," she verbalized a little hurt before she retreated leaving him with his musings for the time being.

* * *

Sully sat in the warm tub letting the day's event and ache wash away, and then he realized it was his wife's birthday and slated himself for speaking tersely to her outside, taking out his day's frustration. Now he may have hurt her feelings even further asking her to leave him be. He hated to be vulnerable in front of her and the pain to where she kneed him didn't help either. While soaking there, he took advantage for the next twenty minutes or so to relax and clear his head then tended to his mild wounds before he set out to set things straight with his wife.

* * *

Michaela lay facing the door wondering what was wrong with her husband. She'd shed a few tears before she took hold of herself and was now waiting for him. Sully entered the room, hesitant she noticed then saw him limp to the bed after he blew out the lamp. As soon as he sat down, she made to leave their bed assuming that he must be hungry thereby complying with letting him be, as he'd requested earlier. Sully lying back, immediately caught her by the arm, and drew her back into their bed.

"Please, don't," he pleaded begging for forgiveness and needing her love.

Still a little stunned from his earlier reaction, yet, she complied in lying back down then slightly turned from him. Sully grabbed her hand, and maneuvered her so that she had to face him. Not really looking at her, he looked straight up into the ceiling gathering his thoughts. All sorts of explanations ran through her head. It was obvious he had a rough day. She waited silently for him to speak.

Keeping one forearm over his face, and one hand holding hers in a firm, but loving grasp, Sully sighed deeply. He contemplated on the day's event, how tired and beat he was upon coming home, but now refreshed from his bath. Those moments alone to gather his bearings before he faced her did him some good. He was grateful she didn't reproach him. Now onto the woman he loves lying soothingly by his side, whom, at this very moment, he felt he didn't deserve. Just being by her side, he felt better already. Some moments elapsed in this hesitant, but still silence, before he turned to her, tenderly eyeing her up and down, dripping with love. G_od she's beautiful. _

She had her eyes closed, feigning sleep and when she opened them, it was to instantly gaze into his beckoning blues. They locked on in this manner, just drinking in each other amorously; both silently apologizing and forgiving for what happened earlier. No words were spoken, hoping the magical connection they suddenly were feeling wouldn't disappear.

Michaela had felt the need to throw herself at him, but she had been hesitant, not sure of his mood at first. Now seeing him so relaxed settled her heart, but she patiently waited letting him make the next move; taking pleasure in the way he was setting the pace.

* * *

As the fire crackled over the fireplace, rain continuing its easy rhythm setting the mood, Sully began playing with her hand, thumbing through her fingers before he finally laced through them. Finally, at ease, she just stared at him with all the love she had. His heart swelled realizing the enormity of his love and hers to him as he penetrated through her emerald and hazel eyes. Both sighed at their own feelings of love bathing over them at that moment. He took his other hand to gently sweep up and down her bare arm. Her skin began to prickle as she shuttered in satisfaction. Sully took that as a sign that she was alright with him, and continued on to stroke and caress her; and then his fingers found themselves feathering across the opening above her bosom, making lazy circles, toying and tugging at the strings of her gown. Her eyes closed at the wondrous sensation. He trickled over to her neck and ears, just teasing, building her want for him. She reopened her eyes to find him deliciously smiling at her, but didn't say a word. She smiled sweetly back, letting their silence communicate for them - both feeling relief that all was well with them.

Lightly fingering her long coppery hair, enjoying feeling the silkiness run through them, he then caressed her face tracing her eyes, nose and lips before gently messaging the side of her head, enchanted by her immense beauty. She took it all in making her dizzily drunk with love and began to take cue from him, tracing her hand up and down his sleeved covered muscular arm and over his robust chest, spreading the bit of hair peeking through his nightshirt.

It felt nice, Sully thought, and he didn't want her to stop, wishing he'd come to her without the gown. He began to forget that he had even had a bad day and sensed her forgetting his earlier behavior. Thoughts of her gliding over him challenged his body. He silently forgave her attack on his anatomy, in fact, he felt fine, _real fine_.

Through the thin material of her nightgown, he felt the even rise and fall of her chest, as his fingers grazed the side of her now rounded fullness. She heaved in anticipation, but he wanted to prologue her ultimate relief and ecstasy, so he continued his ministration elsewhere, down the side of her waist and a giggle escaped her. It did his heart good just to hear that bit of joy, knowing that he's capable of producing such wondrous melody. He ran his long fingers across her belly feeling the budding round softness, and thoughts of their love's creation awed and consumed him. He couldn't wait to feel it swell further, and filled again with another product of their love a couple more times, if she wanted to. He placed loving kisses there, letting their little one on its way know how much he or she was already loved.

Michaela was now floating on air; feeling her body tingle sent her in a trance. She felt luxuriously wonderful and lost in the heat of the moment. All she thought of at this moment was Sully; all she could breathe now was Sully; all she wanted now was Sully. She let out a ragged breath feeling the heat rise.

He felt her skin scorching, inflamed with passion and he swore it burned his hand as he continued on down his decent to her smooth thighs and further down to the edge of her gown. At this point, his mouth couldn't hold out any longer. Letting go of the flimsy material, and grasping her face, he dove in for a seething kiss, taking and tasting her sweetness then caught himself, berating himself for acting like an _animal_. He let go of her succulent mouth, holding her at arms length, and watched her catch an unsteady breath as she eyed him with intensity, silently begging him to continue on. Sully read her loud and clear, but he intended to go slow, giving her sweet kisses over her eyes, her ears, her lips and down to her delicate throat instead, just nice and ever so easy, and she moaned her pleasure, sweet music to his ears. It was torturous for Michaela, and she couldn't bare it any longer. Married for several months, and although she had taken liberty of initiating some of their encounters, she'd let him take over lifting the pressure off from her, yet leaving her eager to learn and enjoy. Often he introduced her to something new, and placing her trust in him, she just went along for the ride enjoying every minute of it. Now the need to take charge was overpowering her if he didn't hurry up and consume her.

Sully was _stunned_, but pleasantly surprised with the way she suddenly took his mouth and shoved herself mingling feverishly within and not letting go. Her fingers infused within his long golden brown locks; there was no way she was letting him go, nor was he planning her to. He like it, he liked it very much and matched her with his own sensual dance within. His hands now held her head, as she now clung onto his shoulders, hips pressingagainst the other, while their legs intertwined instantly dancing to their own tune. The rain outside soon raged into a frenzied storm, while their hands fumbled to rid themselves of their night attires, continuing to run feverishly all over each other bodies, heated kisses blazing behind. Accelerated beating of their hearts raced wildly in keeping with the tempo as flesh upon flesh finally met blending endlessly in exaltation to surrender abandonment. Bedding having come apart, lips swelled, breaths ragged, fine hair stand to attention as beaded moisture trailed about. Sounds of pleasures emitted from each deep within; lost, so lost in the rapture abound. Howling winds and flicker of lights went unnoticed, nothing could stop them now. Higher and higher they soar, so close…so close to the edge, just at the tip…and… _Ahhh…! _Finally…the floods of supreme joy filled them, released them and consumed them as they mercifully clung to each other feeling their aftermath delights

* * *

Their panting evolved to a steady flow as Sully fell partially between her legs placing most of his weight onto the mattress, catching his breath. Seconds later he gathered her up, flushed against her back as his arms snaked around her waist and shoulder feeling her tremors begin to subside. She laid her head on his arm kissing the inside meticulously, tickling him.

"Aren't you finished yet? he teased gently, pulling up a sheet to cover her.

Michaela flushed profusely at the whole experience amazed that she had it in her to take more than ever before. She began to worry if she was too forward, too demanding, especially if he's injured, and he sensed it.

"You, okay?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," she whispered lightly, after her nod.

"That was… _incredible_. I didn't expect that." He continued on in a rasped tone.

"I didn't think… I…I had it in me, to be so free."

"Oh, you had in ya alright. You always had this fire brewing in ya, but you were always trying to hide it."

"Was it...well…too much?"

"Perfect. You were amazing, just beautiful." He let her soak that in. "I didn't think it could even be better."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"M'hmm." Sucking in some air, "You just made my day better. Thank you."

"You made mine better too, thank you."

"I'm sorry about earlier, and about missing your birthday dinner."

"I was worried about you. I thought something had happened and I was about to go look for you."

"I'm real sorry," he declared snuggling even closer to her, kissing the side of her angelic face by her ear.

"What about your choice of colorful words?" she asked, fixing her eyes on his, demanding an explanation.

"Colorful words?" He puzzled confusedly. "Oh, the dreaded 'D' and 'H' word," he said, dawn hitting him. "Well, at least they weren't the more colorful ones. You know they weren't directed at ya, right?"

"I know, you thought I was an intruder. I just never heard you say them."

"My Ma made sure I'd never pick up the actual words, so she got my Pa to use those words in case I started picking up after him. Funny thing is that I haven't used them in a long while. I was just thinking about my Pa and his hardship coming up the road having the same experience as myself at work one day. I guess it just slipped out. You won't ever have to worry hearing them again."

"I can see the "heaven sakes, but _dandelion?_" she spoke amusingly with her crooked smile.

In his reply, Sully only gave her a sheepish grin making Michaela laugh incredulously. Then they fell into silent giggles holding each other.

"Something did happen." he muffled.

"Oh, Sully, what?" concern in her eyes staring back at him.

"Well, first I got held up longer with the job I was working on. All sorts of problems came up; I don't even want to get into that now."

"Alright," not wanting to make demands on him.

"Then on my way home, I got caught in that storm, and Lightning through me off…uh…over a cliff," trailing off hoping she hadn't heard.

"Sully!" alarmingly voicing.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Relaxing a bit, realizing that he was right. "Not unless you're a ghost."

"Oh, I'm real alright, all flesh and bones," he informed flipping her over on top of him for a deep kiss, but Michaela's giggles had the opposite affect. "Hey, stop laughing, how am I supposed to get you to go for another round?"

"I can't help it, you're tickling me."

"My mouth?" he inquired.

"No, where you have your hands."

Sully immediately let go of her waist, then as she shifted, he groaned.

"Sully, I'm hurting you. Don't tell me I'm heavy already," she cried out dejectedly, attempting to get off of him.

"Stay," he utterly vibrated suddenly feeling abandoned.

She got up anyway, wanting to examine him. Taking the sheet around her, she went to light the lamp; the glow from the fireplace illuminating her.

* * *

Mesmerized by her radiating beauty from within as well as from out, Sully couldn't help but tug at the sheet needing to see all of her. He managed to pull some of it off exposing her back side.

"Sully don't…" uneasiness overcoming her.

"Why? It's not like I've never seen ya before." He puzzled watching her frantically trying to cover up. Suddenly understanding her sudden shyness, Sully sat up on the edge of the bed pulling her in between his thighs. Draping the sheet over her shoulders, he tugged her close to his chest hugging her midsection, looking up at her. "Tell me what's got you frettin'?"

"Nothing," she let out barely audible.

"Michaela, this is me. You know you can always turn to me and tell me anything."

"I know, I just…" she yanked the sheet tighter to her.

"Go on," he coaxed.

"I…well…my body is changing… and I feel…I don't know," she sadly huffed.

"Michaela…you are so beautiful…and more so now with the way this little one is making you glow." He placed his hand firmly on her belly as his eyes glimmered up to her, his tone emotional. "Your body is getting more magnificent, more delightful, more…what's that word…more _exquisite,_ filled with our love growing within. I thought how extra…no…_exceptionally beautiful_ you were the day we married, but now here before me stands a woman _more stunning, more gorgeous, more beautiful _then ever before"

Michaela tearfully looked down at her husband more gloriously in love than she thought could ever be possible. She let go of the sheet, and Sully feeling her quiver from the emotion, stood to gather her in a heartfelt embrace. She silently wept.

"They better be tears of joy," he murmured into her ear.

"Oh, Sully...You make me so happy, _so very happy_," wiping the tears off with his help. "How do you do it?"

"Love, that's how. I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

After soothingly rocking their embrace, he brought her back to bed, and she was immediately alarmed by the scratches and bruises on his left leg.

"Oh, Sully, where else are you hurt?" already examining him.

"That's it."

"What about where I…you know? I know I kicked you hard."

"We got ourselves a great work out didn't we?" winking enticingly at her. "Sides, your aim was a little off. See," he showed her a bruise inside his thigh just at the joint of his leg. "You barely got me…you know where…" sheepishly looking at her.

"I am sorry," sorrowfully directing her eyes away.

Lifting her face up to him, "It's alright. Hey, I was still able to function; that's all that matters, H'mm."

At that, she laughed stifling a hiccup. "Don't you ever think of anything else besides…_enthusiasm_?"

"Why not, it's what makes married life fun, and I like having fun with you; _lots of fun_." He growled letting the timbre of his voice pulsate through her, "Sides, you were having lots of fun too, maybe more than me."

That got her to cover her face momentarily and he took advantage to kiss the back of her sensuous neck, eliciting some giggles before he heard her give in to a moan. He loved how modest she still was. Her innocence mixed with passion was very intoxicating and yet, endearing.

"Alright, let me examine you anyway."

"Mmm…I'm not sure. I think you're trying to take advantage of you're doctor status wantin' to have your way with me." He eased her closer a breath away from her lips, "I think I created a monster," then gave her a sultry kiss.

Realizing of all the sounds they'd produced earlier, she broke the kiss and gasped, "Sully the children could have heard!"

"You hear that out there?" he indicated with his head towards the window and she nodded as the storm continued on with full force, "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"No, you're right," feeling at ease. Suddenly sliding her grin sideways, mischievously yet demurely, "Then what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we continue to take advantage of the moment?"

Sully took Michaela's face jovially into his hand and kissed her thoroughly, then withdrew his mouth, _"Happy Birthday Sweetheart._ I'm sorry I lost your present over the cliff, I'll make it up to ya."

"Oh, Sully…nothing can compare to what you've given me tonight; the freedom to completely love you more than ever before and your safe return home. You owe me nothing."

"Then I guess it was a gift to us both."

"Yes, it was a special memorable gift to both of us and on my special day. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, for you," uttered Sully already gnawing at her lips. "Let's continue to celebrate your _birthday_." With that, they went under the covers with the storm continuing its fury. After their easy loving, they shared her cake. Moments later, they snuck down to scrounge around for more food for the still starving man and the mother to be, and brought it up to their love nest. As soon as their feast was consumed, Sully lay contently sound asleep in her arms. Michaela silently thanked the heaven above for his safe return home and for a most memorable birthday, then she fell into a blissful slumber.

Out by the barn, Lightning nudged open its doors, and sauntered in, beat as well, but home at last just before dawn broke to mark the new day.

The End…

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoyed it some. Please feel free to leave coments here or on the DQMW Forum. I really would love to hear from you so that I know where I stand with my story, wheter if I can write or not. LOL!_


End file.
